A high degree of specificity and accuracy, and the ability to generate rapid results have made fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) the method of choice for identifying infectious diseases and chromosomal abnormalities associated with solid tumors and leukemias, and for prenatal screening of amniotic fluid. Another emerging use of FISH is in fertility and reproductive medicine which includes preimplantation genetic diagnosis and sperm screening. Using commercially available FISH probe kits and conventional FISH protocols, test results are typically reported back to the physician in 24-48 hours. Any novel methodologies which reduce FISH processing time would be of great significance to clinical applications, especially for infectious diseases where rapid diagnoses and earlier drug treatment can significantly impact patient survival. This SBIR project will develop a novel method to reduce sample processing time in FISH. Commercially available FISH probe kits will be used to develop this new protocol which will be applicable to all FISH applications. The proposed method will reduce analysis time in fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH), providing quicker diagnosis and treatment, and improvements in patients' well being. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]